Mute Boyfriend
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: Aisha's boyfriend is a mute. She plans on changing that. ElsAi. Oneshot. If you don't like adorable Elsword, then stay away! But let's face it, who doesn't like adorable Elsword? :3 FLUFFINESS OVERLOAD.


**Author's Note: GUYS I WAS EXTREMELY BORED. **

**Classes:**

**Aisha- Elemental Master**

**Elsword- Lord Knight **

**Rena- Grand Archer**

**Raven- Blade Master**

**Eve- Code Empress**

**Chung- Iron Paladin **

* * *

Aisha loved her boyfriend. She really did. But sometimes, the handsome red-head could be so _annoying. _He never spoke. Ever. She's known him since he was a child and has only heard him once. And that was when he asked her out. Which was when they were only in their first job classes! It's been eons! She's nearly forgotten what he sounded like. And obviously since he was now older, Elsword's voice was probably deeper. He already surpassed her in height. She hated it when he pointed it out. Aisha had always been determined to make her boyfriend speak, but today she was especially pumped. Jumping out of bed, the mage quickly tied her lavender hair into two loose braids. She bolted out of the door and right into Elsword, who was about to go wake her up. He smiled and patted her head, nodding.

"Morning Elsword." Aisha said excitedly. He grinned and led her to breakfast. Everyone was already up.

"Hello sunshine!" Rena giggled. "It's noon." The Grand Archer handed the purplette her plate of food. Aisha was usually the last one up and everyone made fun of her for it. The Elemental Master stuck out her tongue but gratefully took her plate. Eve was sipping her tea and having a lively chat with a certain Pokemon hybrid. Raven was quiet as usual but he occasionally made a few comments to Rena who was blabbering to him about absolute randomness. Elsword's plate was already empty but he sat with Aisha, waiting patiently for her to finish.

"Who's turn is it to do the dishes?" The mage asked, trying to start an impossible conversation with the red-headed mute. He jerked his thumb towards Raven, who was neglecting his chore, and rolled his eyes playfully. Aisha giggled.

"I was wondering why there was a tower of dirty plates in the sink." She said extra loudly for the older male to hear. He ignored her as usual. She turned her attention back on Elsword and maintained eye contact intently. He silently laughed and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Elsword, can you speak?" Aisha blurted. "I-I mean it's not like you have to but I haven't heard you since I was a High Mage so I was just wondering if you lost your voice at some point and I just didn't know or something..." She tried to explain.

This again, he thought to himself. There was no reason to be dishonest. Elsword nodded and Aisha's eyes lit up.

"Oh that's good! I just wanted to make sure."

He raised an eyebrow, inquiring what she was scheming. Aisha pouted, it was adorable. He was one of the only people who could see right through her. She loved and hated it.

"I'm not planning anything you moron!"

He smiled.

* * *

Aisha was determined to get him to make _some _kind of sound. She just wanted to hear his voice again. Being as smart as she was, she had already compiled a list of ways she could get him to speak. Number one: scare him.

She was going to start out simple. She was going to sneak up behind him and scare him. Aisha had already asked all her friends to help in which they agreed with a few comments that she will not mention. It was going to be a piece of cake. Oh how wrong she was.

It was a wonderful day out. Aisha had asked her poor, unsuspecting boyfriend to train with her. They did this often so Elsword was not very suspicious. Although he was befuddled by how overly cheerful and nonchalant she was. Usually, she stomped up to him and screamed at him that she was going to kick his ass and then lose. But he didn't think too much of it.

After a long fight, Elsword finally took her down with Sandstorm. Aisha hit the dirt hard, although no serious damage was done. She hated the fact that her boyfriend often held back when they were training. She constantly told him to go all out and he would smile and nod but he always hesitated before the many chances he could've landed finishing blows. Aisha always denied this but her body was extremely fragile. Elsword learned this when they were young and he had almost killed her. He doesn't use Armageddon Blade when she's around now.

"Ugh...why do you always win?!" Aisha stood up and stamped the ground. He smiled and shrugged, he waved his hand in a blase manner. Elsword dusted dirt out of her messy hair and turned to get a drink for the two. The petite mage took the chance and wrapped her arms around the swordsman's neck.

"Boo!" She exclaimed, hoping to get a reaction. Elsword slightly cocked his head so one crimson eye could peer at the mage. Aisha was much shorter now so she kind of dangled from his neck. His facial expression obviously was asking, _"What the hell are you doing?" _

Aisha's face drooped with disappointment. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and decided to kick his heel. He hopped on one foot and looked at her with confusion and pain.

"Why are you so annoying, you...you stupid kid!" The mage scurried off, leaving Elsword to gape. He held up a finger and pointed to himself in shock.

_ME? _

* * *

Okay. _That _didn't work. Aisha later apologized for her actions and Elsword easily forgave her. God, she didn't deserve him. The purplette decided to make the entire gang stay up and watch a marathon of horror movies. Elsword had agreed but looked at her worriedly. He knew that his girlfriend had low tolerance for these kinds of things.

"I'll be fine!" She had said.

_This_was not fine. Aisha screamed at almost every little thing that Elsword was so busy cradling his girlfriend that he had no time to even glance at the movie. Rena occasionally whimpered into Raven's arms. Eve and Chung seemed to be enjoying themselves. Aisha buried her face into the Lord Knight's chest but she stole glimpses at the television, leading to more muffled screams. The mage's grip on Elsword's arm was so tight that he was certain there were going to be marks left. He didn't mind though. He slowly pried Aisha's hand off his right arm and reached for the pen and paper he always kept near him just in case he actually wanted to do more then nod or shake his head.

**_'Maybe we should watch something else.' _**He had written.

"No!" Aisha almost shrieked. "I'm fine." She said in a calmer but shaky voice. But then of course, just the Elemental Master's luck, she turned to look at the screen and she saw the horrible face. She screamed so loud that the TV screen cracked.

In the end, they decided to watch a Disney movie.

* * *

After the horror movie disaster, the TV had to be fixed. But that didn't matter! Aisha decided to resort to her Plan B. She was going to make him laugh. He always laughed but it was always silent. This time, she was going to make him laugh so hard that sound was actually going to come out. Hey, at least it wasn't as bad as the horror movies.

Elsword was doing the dishes. It was his turn this week. Aisha walked up behind him, continuously reciting the joke she had learned from Eve. Hopefully this would work.

"Hey Elsword."

Her boyfriend turned and smiled and tilted his head. It was a gesture she was very familiar with.

"Why did the Raven cross the street?"

Utter confusion fell across his face.

"To get his arm."

Silence. Elsword slowly pointed to something behind her. Aisha turned around and saw the unamused Blade Master behind her.

"Oh fu-"

* * *

After a major beat down from Raven, Aisha decided to use her last resort. Tickling. _Everyone _was ticklish. Even Eve! She experimented on the Nasod Queen and had been slapped but found out she was ticklish. Chung would need that info later.

She found her poor boyfriend sleeping on the couch after a full week of harassment from his stubborn girlfriend. He seemed to be in a deep sleep. His mouth was slightly open. It was so cute. She hated to interrupt him like this but she had to! Aisha bent down on her knees and began to tickle the poor swordsman's stomach. Elsword's eyes snapped open and he looked at her in surprise and drowsiness. Taking the black Expo marker from his pocket, he quickly scribbled on his hand.

**_'Aisha, you scared the living El out of me! What are you doing?!'_**

Damn it all. She slammed her fist in his stomach, causing him to gasp abruptly. She continued to do this but Elsword was ready, he caught her fists and sat up. His red tufts were everywhere and he still had sleep in his eyes. He eyed her worriedly. Then he wrote on his arm,

**_'What's wrong...?"_**

"Why won't you speak! I just want to hear your voice again!" Aisha punched him with little to no effort and laid her head in his lap. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I give up. Just stay like this for a while." And then just like that, she was asleep. Elsword smiled and ruffled her hair. He looked at the ceiling and shook his head, silently laughing. Then it happened. For the first time in years, he spoke.

"I love you, you know."

* * *

**Author's Note: Not my best work but hey. A for effort right? QAQ **


End file.
